As is well known, selected electric or electronic parts on a printed circuit board radiate electromagnetic wave to cause noise or unwanted signals to appear in adjacent parts on the printed circuit board or electric or electronic parts and devices existing in the vicinity of the printed circuit board. In an attempt to prevent such electromagnetic radiation, an open box-like metal shield cover is mounted to a printed circuit board to enclose selected electric or electronic parts which otherwise, would be a cause for interference trouble.
A conventional metal shield cover is mounted to a printed circuit board by using fasteners appropriate for the purpose. Thereafter, the metal shield is soldered to selected grounding strips on the printed circuit board at selected locations of its side walls.
Using solder to mechanically hold and electrically connect the metal shield to the printed circuit board is a time-consuming and tedious job. This also requires the use of extra space on the printed circuit board while there is little or no extra space available. When space is not available soldering is almost or quite impossible.